


Soul Demigods

by Morri_Senpai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morri_Senpai/pseuds/Morri_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So @crona-and-the-diamonds on Tumblr requested that I write a Soul Eater/PJO crossover, and you know what? It’s the best idea I’ve heard since fezzes. So, introducing to you, Soul Demigods.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soul Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> So @crona-and-the-diamonds on Tumblr requested that I write a Soul Eater/PJO crossover, and you know what? It’s the best idea I’ve heard since fezzes. So, introducing to you, Soul Demigods.

“Don’t touch me.”

“But Kid, really, it isn’t a big deal, so if you would listen to me, I could—”

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Liz threw her hands up in the air in aggravation, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

“I appreciate your concern, but if you touch me, I may have to kill you.” Kid said threateningly. Or, at the very least, he tried to. It was difficult to seem threatening when you could barely stand.

“Kid, you just shadow traveled me and Patty all the way from the other side of the country. I don’t think you’ve ever jumped that far with two people. The least you could do is let me help you stand!”

“I don’t need your help. Besides, what if Crona were to see? He would practically be distraught with worry, you know how he is.” Kid said. He was feeling rather light headed as he stumbled his way towards the Hades Cabin, but he had to look as normal as possible. Crona had a habit of turning up when Kid needed him, or even just wanted his presence for no particular reason, but if Crona showed up now, and the son of Medusa were to see him stumbling around, about to pass out, he would freak out. Crona tended to worry about Kid’s safety more than he looked out for his own. It was endearing, even if he did that for all of his other friends, too. If anything, it only nurtured his small— _very small_ — crush on the tall boy. Liz was convinced it was more than a small crush, but Kid was adamant. It’s normal for your heart to pound in the presence of someone you had a _small_ crush on.

“Maybe I can make one last jump to the cabin,” Kid contemplated, “It’s just a few feet, I should be fine, and it’ll reduce the risk of Crona seeing me.”

“No way, Kid. You might kill yourself. I don’t care _what_ kind of errands your crazy dad has you going on, you do _not_ need to overwork yourself.”

Kid sighed. His dad, Hades, could be demanding at times, but he usually meant well. He just tended to forget that Kid was human. Of course, Kid being the obedient demigod he was, would immediately tend to his father’s wishes.

To say the least, it bothered Liz, who had been his closest friend since he found her and her younger sister, Patty, on the streets. Like most young demigods, these two children of Hermes had run away from home. The Thompson sisters started living by pickpocketing people. They were thieves, they were great at it, and they enjoyed it. When they tried to mug Kid while he was on a mission and he instinctively pulled out his sword, he realized they could see through the mist. It didn’t take long to connect the dots, and he brought them to Camp Half-Blood to keep them safe.

“I’ll be fine, just let me— _hey_! WHAT ARE YOU— PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” It was a sight to see, and many heads turned to witness it. A child of Hermes carrying a child of Hades over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Kid had never been more mortified.

He would never actually hurt Liz too much, plus he was way too tired, but Kid still pounded her back until they got to Cabin Thirteen.

“There.” She said with an air of finality, dropping Kid unceremoniously onto his bed. He bounced slightly on the black clad mattress, and she turned to make her exit.

“Liz, wait! You can’t just—”

“Yes, I can. Go to sleep before I get Crona in here so he can see you looking like a hot mess.” Normally, Kid would have been indignant, but now, he was too tired to care. He flopped onto his back, head hitting the pillow, wondering why he always succumbed to the thoughts of Crona in his head. Crona was, first of all, a boy. Kid had several internal conflicts regarding his sexuality. A boy/boy relationship was more symmetrical than a boy/girl relationship. Yet, they called the latter being straight. Kid was straight, he had to be. Someone as symmetry obsessed as him should be considered straight. But Crona made his head go all funny, and his chest feel too tight. Kid tended to do stupid things when he was caught up in his thoughts about Crona. Once, he was talking to his father, but zoned out and started thinking about Crona. Before he knew it, he had accidentally shadow traveled to the Hades cabin. Luckily, Crona hadn’t been in the cabin. Kid probably could have come up with a reasonable excuse, but the bright blush on his face would have given him away. 

He was just lucky Crona was oblivious to these kinds of things. Really, everyone in the camp except for Crona knew. Liz said that he made it _too_ obvious, but he tried his best to hide it. It didn’t help that they shared the Hades cabin, or that the ate at the same pavilion table together.

Kid snuggled up under his blankets, enjoying the warmth the comforter provided. The pillow was really soft too, and Kid couldn’t stop the yawn that came. His eyes slowly drifted shut, and he fell asleep, dreaming about Crona.

(As usual.)

**_~X~_ **

When Liz suggested taking Crona on a date, Kid almost went ballistic. Liz laughed, telling him to calm down, and _that’s Stygian iron Kid, put the sword away_ , and that she didn’t see why he didn’t want to. Kid explained that it was only a _small, teensy tiny_ crush, nothing to act on, and besides, _Crona must never know._ Really, what had Liz been thinking? Of course he couldn’t tell Crona. That would ruin _everything._ Kid noticed all the small things about Crona, like the way the timid boy stuttered around all his other friends, as if he were afraid of saying the wrong thing. Yet around Kid, he never stuttered.

Maybe it was all the small things he noticed that led to the _small, teensy tiny_ crush.

~~Or maybe it was because Crona was absolutely _beautiful,_ despite the asymmetrical hair.~~

Either way, Kid was sure that he would get over it eventually, and his subconscious is totally wrong in its assumption that Kid had fallen head over heels in love.

Totally wrong.

Anyway, Kid ended up taking Crona on a date anyway. It wasn’t a  _date_ date. Just a study date because Crona sucks at history,  _despite having been there for it._

Kid felt like he could relate.

Crona was the son of Medusa after all. He, probably because of his unknown father, was ‘cursed’ to age at the same rate of the person he was the most closely attached to. He aged the same rate as Medusa for much of his life, which is to say, not really at all, but when he made friends at Camp Half-Blood, he started aging at the same rate of all of them. Kind of like the gods, but not really, because he didn’t get to choose what he looked like.

Kid, on the other hand, didn’t know _when_ he was born, or where for that matter, but it must have been a long time ago, because he felt the strong urge to act like a gentleman towards everyone. He was probably taught that when he was young, and it stuck with him. Like riding a bike. ~~Except, maybe that was a bad example, since Kid didn’t actually know _how_ to ride a bike. No one ever taught him, and really, did he have the time for it anyway?~~

Still, the date. They just studied, which wasn’t really fun, but Crona’s face of concentration is adorable, so it evens out. When they finished and Crona yawned, Kid had to look away to hide his small blush. He wasn’t sure why he was blushing  _just_ because of a yawn, but it might have something to do with the thoughts in his head about how adorable and cute Crona was, and how _maybe,_ just _maybe,_ this went beyond a small crush.

Maybe it’s a regular crush.

That’s the thought in Kid’s head as he goes to bed, and he tries to get rid of them, but he’s fighting a losing battle. So, instead, he thinks of all the bad things about Crona. He always did that when his thoughts of Crona got out of hand. As usual, the only thing he could come up with was that he’s asymmetrical, and with a small haircut, that could easily be fixed.

Then, he hears a whimper.

Kid almost missed it, and if not for the following one, he’s sure he would have dismissed it and went to sleep. But the second one is heard, and the third, and the fourth. It takes Kid a minute to realize the whimpers are coming from Crona, and another minute to realize that Crona is having a nightmare. Nightmares are common for demigods, but Crona _isn’t a demigod_ , so Kid isn’t really sure what to do.

He finds himself getting out of bed anyway.

He walks over to Crona,  unsure of himself, and a small lump appearing in his throat when he sees Crona, eyes closed, looking scared.

He thinks about the times he has nightmares, and when he got them when he was little. He’s gotten used to them by now, but when he was little, his mother would hold him until he went back to sleep.

Another whimper breaks Kid free from his thoughts, and not knowing what else to do, he puts his hand on Crona’s shoulder.

The reaction is almost instantaneous.

Crona jerked, flying into an upright position, eyes wide. He gasped before his breath hitched in his throat, and he looked panicked. Kid jumped backwards a little, surprised by Crona’s reaction. That wasn’t what he had been expecting at all.

Kid managed to whisper-shout “Crona!” to get the scared boy’s attention. Upon hearing Kid’s voice, he relaxed a little, but still looked scared as he glanced towards Kid.

Kid held up his hands in the universal “I surrender” gesture. “It’s just me, Crona. Just me.”

Crona let his breath out, trying to calm his breathing. “Oh.” He said softly, his eyes focusing on a point right next to Kid’s head. There was a faint blush on Crona’s face, and it took a second, but Kid eventually understood why.

_Is he embarrassed?_

“I’m sorry to have woke you, Crona. It’s just that I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Crona swallowed before meeting Kid’s gaze, the blush intensifying. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.”

After a few moments, Crona quietly asked, “Did I wake you up?”

Kid shook his head slightly. “No, don’t worry. I was already awake. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.”

They stayed silent for a few moments. Kid was trying to think of something to say when Crona spoke up, sounding tired.

“I think I’m going to go back to sleep now. Is that okay?”

Kid nodded stiffly, feeling slightly awkward. “Yes, of course, that’s fine. I should do the same. I think I have cabin inspections tomorrow anyway. I should get some sleep.”

Crona nodded and slowly sank back under the covers, turning so his back was to Kid.

Kid felt his way back to his bed in the dark. Once he managed to get under the blankets, he couldn’t sleep. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Crona, mostly how worried he was about him. What was Crona having nightmares about?

_How can I help him?_

Kid had a strong urge to help Crona, but he wasn’t sure why. However, he knew that he _would_ help Crona, no matter what.

He turned, facing Crona’s back from across the cabin. Maybe he wanted to help him because of how great Crona is to Kid? Crona is always really nice towards Kid. He always looks out for him, and he tries his best to keep the cabin symmetrical. Crona is really shy and timid, but Kid found it a little adorable how Crona would blush slightly when he couldn’t think of a word. Kid also found Crona’s look of concentration adorable, especially because the tip of his tongue would peek out from the corner of his mouth.Crona is amazingly adorable. Crona is really sweet and nice towards _everyone_ , not just Kid. Crona is…

Crona is _crying_.

It takes Kid a second to realize it, but once he does, his chest clenches. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about Crona, he didn’t notice the way the pinkette’s shoulders were shaking. He wasn’t making any sounds, but Kid had also mastered the art of crying silently, so that didn’t mean anything.

Kid frowned. Was the crying related to the nightmare? What was Kid supposed to do?

He could do nothing. He could just turn away and let Crona cry it out.

Or, maybe he could be a good friend.

Kid found himself getting out of bed again. He made his way over to Crona’s bed, and hesitated. Was this actually a good idea? Should he actually follow through with his plan?

He slowly climbed into Crona’s bed, getting under the covers. He felt the way Crona seemed to stop breathing, his breath hitching in his throat, although the slight shaking continued.

Well, no turning back now.

Kid snaked his right arm under Crona, and draped his left arm over the admittedly taller boy. He pulled Crona tight to his chest, and put his chin on top of Crona’s shoulder.

“Please let me know if this makes you uncomfortable.”

Crona didn’t say anything, which worried Kid. Did he just lose his friendship with Crona?

Kid felt Crona’s breathing slowly return to normal, and after a few seconds,he relaxed into the grip.

Kid almost sighed out of relief.

Does this mean Crona trusts Kid?

Kid smiled. _Yes, it does,_ he decided. _Crona trusts me_.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Crona’s neck, closing his eyes. As Kid fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard a small whisper.

“Thank you.”


End file.
